


Envy

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 3





	Envy

哈利極度厭惡的看著德拉科床頭櫃裡的安全套。  
他把它們一把抓起來扔進垃圾桶，狠狠的關上抽屜。  
他不需要這些套子，他要德拉科的所有，要他的全部，區區安全套也配吞下德拉科的東西嗎，哼。  
他抱著德拉科的袍子，將臉埋進去深深吸氣，使整個肺部充滿愛人的氣息。  
德拉科、德拉科……  
他從他這一邊的床頭櫃裡摸出按摩棒，伸出豔紅的舌頭舔舐。  
德拉科還沒回來，他是不是跟其他學院的級長聊得很開心？拉文克勞的女級長很漂亮，又溫柔……斯萊特林的女級長也很火辣，好像還是從小跟德拉科一起長大的……嫉妒、嫉妒、嫉妒……  
也許他們還相約一起去廚房吃宵夜，也許他答應了她們一起做作業，也許他覺得她們知書達禮、善解人意。  
嫉妒、嫉妒、嫉妒……  
哈利將按摩棒插在嘴裡，維持著這個色情又搞笑的姿勢摸出了潤滑油，用手指沾了滿手，塞進自己的後穴。  
德拉科、德拉科、德拉科……  
他嗚咽著擴張自己，含著按摩棒艱難的喘息。他一手撐開後穴，一手將按摩棒插進去。  
啊啊……是德拉科。  
德拉科開門進來，踏入像是自己莊園內臥室一樣的有求必應室。  
他的腳步停在床前，床上有著他正在自給自足的愛人。  
「唔唔嗯……」哈利喘息著，雙眼朦朧的看著他。「我覺得這很像你……啊啊啊……」  
德拉科沉默著拉開自己的領帶，哈利委屈的繼續說：「我看得出來你在苦笑……我讓你厭煩了，對不對？」  
德拉科依然沉默，解開了自己的襯衫、腰帶、褲子。  
哈利一邊委屈，一邊繼續插著自己，不想理會這個負心人。  
德拉科上了床，將哈利整個人籠在身下。  
「你完蛋了，親愛的。」


End file.
